Goblin King
The Goblin King is the husband of the Goblin Queen and the father of Prince Froglip. He is the tertiary villain in the animated film, The Princess and the Goblin. A goblin always having sniffles. The Goblin King plays a minor role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Defeat The Goblin King was presented when Prince Froglip estamblises his domain over the world. Fropglip sets off to Prince John's castle to confront Prince John, as the first targets for their victory. However, his plan backfired when Froglip opened a rift to flush all of the army of Prince John and the water instead flushed all of the goblins, including the Goblin King and the Goblin Queen and sent them to their demise by falling from a waterfall to their death. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Goblin King was featured again hearing his son speech about his next move by forming the Goblin Alliance, with his new queen, Gnorga. He was not seen afterwards in this war. Heroes Vs Villains War A Failure Match The Goblins pledge their loyalties to Prince John during the first events of the war. When, Froglip discuss with his parents about the next move of their plans, the Goblin King sensed a strange sound when a boulder crashed in his stone hat, sniffling at the same tme. Froglip does not go unnoticed as he sees the real cause of the situation. Robin Hood and Little John were sneaking at their dominion, finding an exit to the surface. Seeing them, Prince Froglip and the Goblin Queen order their goblin army to attack at the heroes. Unfortunately, Robin Hood and Little manage to take down the goblins and make their escape to the surface, much to the frustration of the goblins. Serving the Horned King Later, Prince John was persuaded by Doctor Facilier to join the Horned King's Faction. Prince John and his allies agreed to his offer to set off the Horned King's castle as a new base for their operations. It was not long enough, when Froglip encounters Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, the Seven Dwarfelles, Stanley, Gurgi and Gorbash. When the Seven Dwarves dispatched many goblin warriors and were ready to attack the Goblin King, the King using his cold as a weapon, blow the Seven Dwarves away. Unfortunately his plan backfired, when Sneazy, one of the Seven Dwarves, blow the goblins away. Prince Froglip, the Goblin King and the Goblin warriors, however, survive the fight and return back ti the Horned King's domain. Serving Maleficent Much later, Maleficent arrives and offers an alliance with the lich king and his forces, explaining to him her plan about taking down all the heroes. The rest of the Horned King's forces agreed to her plan. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Goblin Alliance Category:Prince Froglip's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Princess and the Goblin Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The One-Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains